


Say Something

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: “Say something, Merlin.”





	Say Something

“Say something, Merlin.”

Gwaine is begging, knees sinking into the mud and rain blurring his vision. He’s begging, and Merlin looks at him, eyes shuttered. Thunder claps and Gwaine isn’t sure if that’s what echoes in the hollow of his chest or if it’s something else.

Merlin’s hands grip the door of the car. Behind him, the blond with  _ blue, blue  _ eyes stares at the rain.

“Gwaine, they may never offer this program again.”

Gwaine hears  _ I may never get this chance with him. _

“Stay, Merlin. With me.”

The door to the car slams. “Say something, Merls.”

The thunder answers.

  
  



End file.
